


Let's Mix It Up A Little, Shall We?

by Jadedlove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Flowey Redemption, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is an OC, Some crack may be involved, basically soul color and association is my own creation, mentions of depression, non-canon soul color, non-fanon soul color, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedlove/pseuds/Jadedlove
Summary: Right before Frisk, there was another child who crossed the barrier. She wasn’t filled with Determination, Patience, Kindness, Justice, Bravery, Integrity, or Perseverance. She never made it past The Ruins, but things are changing. Frisk’s first sign is when instead of Flowey, there appeared another human. Here comes a silver soul of SACRIFICE.





	Let's Mix It Up A Little, Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Welcome to "Let's Mix It Up A Little, Shall We?", my first Undertale fanfiction. I have some serious love for Asriel, and I always felt that he deserved a little more than he got. I've read a few interesting comics *cough*Check out Dreemur-Reborn on Tumblr*cough*, and through them, I got an interesting idea. Let's see how it goes, shall we?

_When a flower doesn't bloom, you fix the environment in which it grows, not the flower.  
-Anonymous_

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Howdy! My name's... wait... Y-you’re not Frisk?” 

You tilt your head to examine the being before you from another angle. Nope, no matter how you skew your perspective, it's still a flower… if a rather creepy one with a face…

“Who’s Frisk?”

“Oh… uh… no one…” The flower seems to flinch away at your curious gaze, drawing into itself and curling its leaves. “N-not to you anyway…. H U M A N . . .”

You brush your unruly hair back behind your ear, letting a confused frown pull down your rosy cheeks. A lot of bitterness emanated from the creature in front of you, and it almost made you sad, but you forced an ambient, focused expression on your face. You adopted the typically pondering pose, one hand on your hips as you leaned forward to stare at your ‘prey’, your other hand caressing your chin. 

“What?” the flower barks at you after several seconds, snapping oddly sharpened teeth in your direction and grinding them in a universal sign of frustration.

“I’m talking to a flower,” you bluntly reply. “A talking, oddly mobile flower with a mind of its own, but still a plant…” A chuckle escapes your lungs. Suddenly the bruises littering your arms and legs and the scratches on your back seem to fade, their importance vanishing in your mirth. 

The flower snarls, and almost immediately, your back stiffens into a rod-like straightness. A shiver travels up your back, and then your world bleeds monocrome. 

“Let’s see you laugh now… H U M A N…” The flower’s face has morphed into something far more sinister, its previously cartoony eyes hollowing into black pits and its creepy smile turning demonic. “You may not realize it yet… but in this world… _IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED!”_

Your heart races when you notice the faintly glowing heart resting on your breast. It pulses faintly after being forced from your chest, and you reach out almost instinctively to cradle it, but your actions are halted by a barrage of white bullet-like projectiles flying at you. Or, specifically, the silvery heart-shaped projection.

Your eyes widen and with little time to spare, you drop to the ground.  
“C’MON!” the demonic flower growled. “Just sit _STILL_ and this will be over in NO TIME AT ALL!”

Another spattering of white projectiles is launched towards you and this time you attempt to bat them away instead of dodging. Your physical form slides right through them. Pain erupts in your chest and when you look back down, the silver heart is littered with tiny holes. You curl into yourself slightly and wince when your physical wounds also twinge in pain. 

“Not so funny now, is it H U M A N ???” 

Another onslaught of pellets flies at you. You curl tighter, trying vainly to protect yourself. You don’t want to fight. You don’t want to fight. You. Don’t. Want. To. FIGHT.

A shield flares to life around you, encircling you with a warm embrace. A hail of pellets bombard you and you can do nothing but hunch your shoulders and hope everything will go away. 

_Heh… just like old times… just wish the problems away… like_ THAT _will work…_

 _YOU NEED TO_ F I G H T _BACK!!! STOP TAKING THE ABUSE AND DO. SOMETHING. ABOUT. IT!!!_

_nononononononononononononoNO!!!_

“Stop HIDING, H U M A N! I CAN’T KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP BEING A COWARD! TAKE YOUR DEATH AND LET FRISK TAKE THE STAGE!” 

_Please go away. Please go away.... Please…_

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!_

_THEN GET UP AND_ F I G H T!

You sob, clutching your chest with white-knuckled hands. Your heart glitters like a thousand flecks of glitter, winking at you in your tear filled vision. 

“Ugh… why do you H U M A N S have to cling to life so strongly?!” 

You vaguely hear another smattering of pellets rebound off your shield. 

“WHY ARE YOU SO DETERMINED TO LIVE?!”

On shaky legs, you force yourself to stand, and with one cramping hand, you wipe away your tears. 

“WHY? WHY CAN’T YOU BE SATISFIED WITH YOUR OWN LIVES? YOU… YOU HAVE TO TAKE OURS TOO, DON’T YOU?!”

Body trembling like it usually does after one of your panic attacks, you slowly raise your head until you can see the flower from behind your thick waves of hair. 

“JUST LIKE YOU TOOK OUR LIVES AWAY FROM US… JUST LIKE YOU TOOK CHARA… JUST... JUST LIKE...“

You are shocked to see the flower’s state. Frustration had obviously led to anger, but it seemed that when its rage wasn’t satisfied, it reverted back to sorrow and sadness.

“Just… please... just stop…”

“W-why are you so d-determined to kill me?” You let out a tremulous breath, still holding your heart with one hand. “I-I-I haven’t done anything to harm you…”

“Can’t you see?” the flower whispered. “You are a HUMAN…”

You hesitate before pushing forward, feeling a bit safer behind your barrier. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

The flower scoffed, avoiding your eyes and crossing its leaves. “Heh. Dumb, aren't cha? You humans sealed us into a world of darkness, this very Underground, nearly a millennium ago. Your race is the cause of our suffering.”

“I haven’t been alive for more than seventeen years, so I definitely wasn’t alive a millennium ago," you replied, taking deep breaths to calm yourself. "And even though I hate History, I’m pretty sure I haven’t heard anything about us sealing an entire race of beings under a mountain. I, as a human, have nothing to do with the people who lived nearly one thousand years ago.”

“So N A I V E…” 

“I’ve been called that numerous times, yes.”

The flower huffed. 

“Hey… uh... what’s your name?” 

The flower scrunches its 'face', peering at you with distrustful eyes. “What does it matter to you? You’ll leave and forget all about me, just like everyone else. No matter how hard I try… I’m ALWAYS F O R G O T T E N . . .”

Your heart twinges in sympathy. Oh, how many times had you thought the exact same thought yourself?

"Well," you cautiously reply, "if I do remember you—and I will,” you say as you step closer to the flower. “I’d like a name to remember you by other than ‘odd, sentient flower’. It’s a little bit too much of a mouthful if you know what I mean.” You awkwardly laugh when it doesn't respond.

Instead, it frowned and turned away, its petals drooping. It refuses to look in your direction or reply for several minutes, and you can see it visibly switch moods even with its 'back'—stem?—turned to you. Did it have some sort of bipolar disorder? You shake your head. You almost jump out of your skin when the flower finally responds.

“... My name… my name is... As--F-Flowey… it’s _Flowey_ …”

You arch an eyebrow but don’t comment on the obviously fake name. “Ok, _Flowey_ , you seem pretty... lonely... Uh... Why is that?”

“Pretty obvious, isn’t it?” it—she should really start calling it a 'he' now, she supposed—growled half-heartedly.

“Nope.”

Flowey mutters something about insufferable humans, and if you aren’t mistaken, there is a hint of fondness in his tone. A bitter type of fondness, but fondness all the same. You tally a point on the blackboard in your head. 

“I don’t feel like sharing... I spare you. Now... Get out of here!”

The world pops back into focus and you stumble a bit on your feet. When you glance at your chest, the silver heart is gone, no longer winking at you with its glittery surface. You feel a well of emotion in your chest and you look back up with a resolute expression.

“Nope.”

You carefully sit on the hard ground, valiantly trying to find a comfortable position. 

Flowey startles, turning towards you with an unidentifiable expression. “What do you mean, NO?”

“I mean I’m not leaving you. You’re lonely, and the last thing a lonely person wants to be is alone. So I’m gonna stay here. Simple as that! Not like I have anywhere to go, anyway.” You smile as wide as you can, showing off your slightly crooked teeth. You give up on finding a comfortable position and just sprawl yourself out.

“... Humans… I’ll never understand you..;”

“Maybe you’re not meant to.”

“Hmph.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

“You must be Frisk.”

The child whirls around from its worried inspection of the room to face you. Confusion crosses their face before being replaced with an expression of fear and anxiety. They frantically motion at you, their hands flying through the air. Even with your meager knowledge of ASL, you can piece together what they want to know. It's not that hard since this is the place you found the darned flower in the first place.

“You want Flowey, right?” A jerky nod is your response. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that.”

The child freezes, and you can see their jaw tighten in another sign of fear. 

“Don’t be afraid,” you assure softly. “He’s fine, but I’m afraid I’ve been made privy to a few nuggets of information, and after hearing them I can’t just sit back and let the timeline continue to follow along its tired paths." At the child's confusion, you elaborated. "No matter the path, he suffers. Even in the best possible path, he is left to wander the Underground alone while everyone else freely returns to the surface. He is trapped, lonely, and miserable.”

_“Why… matter… you?”_

You adopt a placating smile. “I’m afraid that I have grown quite attached to the little maniac.”

_“What… you… suggest?”_

“Why don’t we screw the script and mix it up a little? I’m afraid that this is the only timeline I will be allowed to try, and I’m afraid that if I don’t try… If I don’t fight this cycle… I will lose my chance and I will cease to exist if you reset… If I didn’t meet you here, then there would only be a few more instances for us to talk face to face, and I couldn’t guarantee that you wouldn’t reset between those periods. This was the meeting with the least risks, for the both of us.”

The child shrugs and nods before furrowing their brow. _“How?”_

Your smile begins to resemble a certain golden-petalled plant. “Why, we accompany you of course!”


End file.
